srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Proving Grounds
The Proving Grounds (PG) consist of many groups of "mini-adventures" which combine into an overall story. Thus far six Proving Grounds have been completed. Proving Grounds are only accessible to AG players. Locations You can access the Proving Grounds adventures from these locations: *Hawklor *Trithik *Talinus *Graldok Features Your game is automatically saved after successful completion of each stage. As direct consequences: * Both successes and defeats are counted even if you Quit without Saving * Many changes to your game, inventory and/or character are permanently saved, so make sure you're not testing or doing anything you'd regret to save after. The full extension of these changes is still untested, but: ** Gold and XP are kept ** Trained skills (and probably Powers) are not ** Events (like some quests and buying tokens from raffles) that are confirmed upon Saving, are confirmed. ** Quests unsaved are untested ** Some items (particularly, items picked up during the stagge) are not saved. If you fail a stage, the failure is recorded forever, but the rest of the values of your character are loaded from your last SAVE point. This would allow you to replay the PG stage, but as this would decrease your AT reward, that's strongly discouraged, unless playing with a test character. In any case, provided you've gotten something interesting and/or have scored a victory, you'd better SAVE manually to make completely sure all your progress is kept. Rewards The rewards are Adventurer Tokens: Proving Grounds are one of the main means to earn them. * The number of tokens depends on your character's success: If you have 100% success (in the first rank), you will get the highest number, while if you score below 50% (the tenth rank), you will get the lowest (but you will still get some!). * Success is measured in how many times you are defeated (most times it means killed) during the whole Proving Ground. * Separate counters are kept for each PG, so you can get 100% in one of them and 50% in another one. You can also get substantial Experience rewards, regardless of how well you do - as long as you complete the PG. On some Proving Grounds, there are smaller XP (and sometimes gold) rewards at the end of each adventure. Scoring Your reward depends on your percentage of success. The higher the order a character is in when they complete the contest, the better the reward. Note: Some of these values might be disputed. See the talk page for discussion about them. Details Details about each Proving Grounds adventure can be found on its own page: Historical note Originally, Proving Grounds were a means to compare your proficiency to other adventurers, and only available for a limited amount of time. Rather than the sagas they are now, they were semi-regular events that occurred every so often. On February 2007, all the Proving Grounds became available to replay for anyone who had not completed them, or only partially completed them. From that time onwards, any player can play them as part of the normal content of the game. Category:Quests Category:AG-only Category:AT Quests